


Word Prompt: Preparation

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Celine - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Other, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Preparation

Dark growled as he looked around the room. To his dismay, and anger, the things he had ordered weren’t coming for another month. Damien and Celine arguing also didn’t help.

**“It’ll be ok,”** Damien reassured. “**This just means we can make things even more perfect for them.”**

Celine huffed. _“But what if they get hurt within the month we have to wait!? The sooner we take them the better!”_

**“I know Celine, trust me, I know. But for now, we’re just going to have to keep a better eye on them.”**

Celine huffed. _“I know you’re right, but still. But I do suppose that waiting this long will make our preparations perfect.”_

“Are you two done?” Dark muttered. At this point, he was tired. Yes, he also wanted to make sure their lover was safe, but arguing about it was doing nothing except riling them up.

_“For now.”_

“Good.” Dark cracked his neck. “We still have many preparations. Like getting more blankets themed from that video game they like.”

**“The one with the mute hero?”**

_“Or are you talking about the one with the monsters?”_

“Hmmm…” Dark thought about it for a moment. “Both. If I remember correctly, they were glancing at things from both games at Hot Topic.”

**“Then our next stop for blankets is Hot Topic.”**

_“Don’t forget about the stuffed animals. They also love those.”_

“Right.” Dark nodded. “We will get both, and more.”


End file.
